Steel Legacy
by ArtFreak101
Summary: The story of a boy that was sent away from a destroyed planet to Earth... Whom is not Clark kent? And what is with the tail? Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** A horrible yet potentially amusing idea. So I ran with it. I own nothing of any of the characters or the places you are about to read in this story. Except for the story itself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was Sunday night when John and Martha Kent were driving back home from Church. It had been years now since Clark had moved to Metropolis. Their semi adopted sort of niece/daughter Kara was now attending college at Metropolis University and Conner Kent, the younger clone of Clark, was in Jump City with the Teen Titans.

While they missed their children, they took the time to enjoy a little time alone together again after the hardship of raising three alien children.

"It was a good sermon," John commented. "And on a perfect summer Sunday night." He looked across the corn fields and the cloudless sky.

"Yes it is." Martha agreed and followed his gaze. "So what would you like to do with the rest of our night?"

"Well…" John grinned at her and gave her a long hard state.

Martha blushed and swatted him in the arm. "Dirty old man." She growled, though it was in good humor, told by the smile on her face.

"What?" John defended himself. "I was going to suggest a friendly game of scrabble."

"_Sure_ you were." Martha gave him a look.

They paused their playful banter as a bight light lit up the fields around them for a blinding second before not 500 meters away from their truck…

**WHA – **_**BOOM!**_

John slammed on the brakes automatically. Near them a meteor crashed into the corn field, sending dirt and debris flying everywhere.

John and Martha gave each other a long look. "It's not possible." John said moments before his wife jumped out of the truck and ran into the cornfield where the meteor lay smoking.

Stepping out of the truck at a more sedate pace, he blinked as a corn chuck bounced off his forehead. His thoughts caught up to him when he saw his wife running into the crater.

"Now Martha!" John called after her and ran to catch up to her. "Be careful! There's no guarantee it's another space ship!" Damn he needed to work out more. He was already getting out of breath! "The chances of it being a child is even less!"

Running into the crater, sadly, he was not surprised to see an alien space ship. A small round pod with an open hatch. He was even less surprised to see his wife pulling out a small crying infant. Human looking as well aside from-

"Oh give me a break."

"Awwwwwww!" Martha crooned over the baby. "Shh… its okay, its okay…" She rocked the child in her arms. "Look! He's got a tail! He's so cute…" She smiled as the child ceased crying in her arms.

John sighed and ran a hand over his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Clark Kent, otherwise known as the Man of Steel, Superman, looked at the sleeping child that lay in the old wooden crib he'd once used when he was little. The Kent's were something of pack rats and didn't get rid of anything on the odd chance that they might use it again.

Obviously it came in handy.

"I haven't found anything of what species he is." He looked at the monkey like tail. "There's nothing on record on the Watch Tower." The boy woke up to the sound of his voice and looked up at him with curious eyes. He reached down and let the child grasp his finger. Gauging the child's strength. "Kid's got quite the grip."

"Reminds me of when we fist found you." John told him as he walked in the room, sipping a sweet tea. "Not as strong as you were though." He looked thoughtful for a moment as he watched Clark pick the child up. "You know what that tail reminds me of? The story of Goku."

"The story of what?" Martha asked as she entered the room with two more glasses of sweet tea and a bottle of milk. Smiling, she traded Clark tea for the baby, which she took eagerly into her arms.

"You know. The old Chinese legend of Goku, the Monkey King of Mischief." John went on to explain. But stopped at the dry look his wife gave him.

"Dear, keep in mind your hobbies and mine. World lore is definitely yours." Martha rolled his eyes at him and lowered the bottle to the boy. "Goku, hmm? I suppose I can see a little Asian decent in his features…"

"_Burp!"_

All three of them looked down at the boy holding the empty bottle with surprise. He'd only had the bottle for a few seconds…

"My, that's quite an appetite!" She exclaimed and walked to the kitchen with the baby in her arms for another bottle. "You must have been starving! You only held the bottle a moment before you drained it!"

"I could talk to some people on the Watch Tower." Clark told his father quietly after his mother had left the room. "I'm sure I know some people who would be happy to take the boy in if you don't feel up to raising another child."

"Who's a hungry boy? Are you still hungry Goku?" Martha walked in the room with a smile and another bottle lowered in to the boy dubbed Goku.

John sighed. "Fat chance of that."

"_Burp!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Does anyone else think these things are ridiculous? As if you didn't already know that I own it all… Or is it none of it? I get the two so confused…

_**Beep!**_

"_Greetings. This is Superman at the Watchtower secure number 853279734076-Exray. I'm not here at the moment but rest assured your call is important to us. After the beep, just leave your name, number, and the nature of the emergency, and I or another super hero will get back to you as soon as we can."_

_**Beep!**_

"Clark! This is Mom! We have a family emergency here-"

**CRASH!**

"Your little brother transformed-"

**BOOM!**

"We could really use you at home right now!"

"**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"**

_Click._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Superman looked around the destroyed corn field of his parent's farm. Luckily, corn and part of the barn had been the only thing to get damaged by the transformation of newly adopted little brother.

The only thing that kept the media out of all this were some advanced holographic projectors from the Watchtower that showed everything around it as it _was_ within a half a mile radius.

"You're a dangerous little monkey aren't you?" He asked the child in his arms. Goku just smiled and waved his arms at the Kryptonian.

The reason for the transformation was connected to the full moon. A genetic trait of whatever species Goku was. Oddly, however, it happened only when exposed to the full moon, and not the moon's cycle.

That made things easier. He would just have to stay indoors during the full moon. It was a much better alternative than having to lock him up somewhere during the full moon. Unfortunately it also made going into space more difficult in the future.

He floated back down to the ground with the giggling Goku in his arms. Only to find the Flash appear in front of him.

"Hey! This must be the newly adopted little brother you told us about!" He grinned at the boy, who smiled back at him. "He likes me! Of course he would. Man! Look at that full head of hair on him!" After getting a nod of approval from Supes, he took Goku carefully in his hands.

"Hey! Wanna take a ride with uncle Flashy?" He asked eagerly.

Superman snorted at the term 'Uncle Flashy' and received a weak hearted glare from Uncle Flashy in return. He was about to say something to him, warning him of being cautious, but Flash was already a blur.

He rolled his eyes as Flash ran circles around the house at blinding speeds. He tried to warn him but he didn't want to stay still long enough to.

"**Flash!"** A loud and dangerous voice that put Batman's growl to shame echoed throughout the farmland.

Flash stopped dead in his tracks and gulped nervously at the sight of Martha Kent storming toward him determinedly.

"What do you think you were doing? Running at that speed with a child in your arms?! You could have seriously hurt the boy!" Martha stood in his face and reprimanded him.

"Sorry Mrs. K." Flash spoke sheepishly with his eyes looking down and handed the still giggling Goku to her.

"I can't believe you would do something so reckless." She slapped him across the knuckles for good measure.

Flash winced. "Sorry Mrs. K." He muttered and rubbed at his knuckles; still not able to look her in the eye. He winced more out of the verbal reprimand more than anything else.

"Maybe when the boy is older, you may take him out to play. But I never want you to do something like that again without my permission first." She gave him a harsh glare.

Flash didn't have to look her in the eye to know he was getting the look, and wrung his hands together. "Yes Mrs. K."

"I expect you to write a letter to you mother telling her what you've done and asking for her forgiveness."

This time Flash looked up; shock written clearly across his face. "My mother?! But-" He withered under the look and his eyes shot back down. "Yes Mrs. K." he muttered.

Clark, despite being superhuman in everything, was unable to hide his snickers. But quieted up quickly when his mother's gaze fell upon him.

"Don't think you are out of this either young man." She told Clark and nodded her head in a sharp motion to herself. "You let him and you didn't stop him."

"Sorry, Mom."

With bowed heads, Superman and Flash watched her march back into the house without sparing another glance at them.

Despite it being a bright and sunny day with nothing more that flat land around them as far as they eye could see, Batman once again managed to appear next to them without either of them noticing.

Batman followed their gaze and wondered what his own mother would say if she could see him now. "Scary." He muttered.

Flash and Superman nodded.

Batman looked at Superman; his usual scowl in place though it was forced as he resisted the urge to snicker at them. "You said you had Star Labs analyzing the space pod?"

Superman nodded. "We can't get anything from the language seeing as we have nothing to base it off of. It might as well be gibberish. The composite metal the pod is made of is something else though."

Batman just continued to look at him which Superman took to meaning to continue. "It's stronger than anything I've come across. Stronger than what the watchtower is made of. I punched the thing and didn't put a scratch in it. They have scientists trying to analyze it and hopefully recreate it or something close to it."

Giving a nod and apparently satisfied with the answers, he fixed his gaze on something in the distance. The other two turned to follow his gaze, but when they turned to look back at him, he'd disappeared again.

Flash looked annoyed. "I hate when he does that."

"Clark!" Martha called out to him from the porch of the house. "Run into town and get some more formula and some baby food, would you?"

Clark blinked. He'd bought some the day after Goku had arrived. In fact, he'd bought enough to last a month. "Yes Mom." He answered automatically.

Flash opened his mouth to volunteer, since he was the faster of the two, but shut his mouth when Mrs. Kent gave him another look, sending him fidgeting.

"You Flash, get to change Goku's diaper."

Flash turned a slight shade of green, indicating to Clark that it was time for him to leave… and perhaps take his time coming back.


End file.
